Bet You Weren't Expecting That
by spangledout
Summary: Puck is annoying. Kurt is annoyed. Bad-assery ensues :) Tiny bit of Klaine.


**So I was telling about this thing I did a few years ago and BOOM! fic idea. So thank you for suggesting I use this in a fic. **

**In this situation I am Kurt and my friend was Puck and it made feel like a freakin' bad-ass. My best come-back ever and it will never be topped.  
**

**Feel free to prompt stuff and I will have another chapter for my Voice verse by the end of the month. ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Glee or West Side Story.  
**

* * *

Kurt could feel his blood boiling. A headache was forcing its way through his skull and nothing that was going on was helping to ease it at all.

He thought he would be excited and nervous on the opening night of _West Side Story_. He wasn't. He also didn't think he would be fighting with Blaine at the time or have that stupid Sebastian I'm-so-smug-and-meerkatty Smythe staring back at him whenever he looked out at the audience.

And then there was Puck. Stupid, stupid, irritating Noah Puckerman.

He had been fine at the start of the play, nervous and excited like everyone else, rearing to go but after his first song the adrenalin buzz seemed to hit him, knocking all the nerves away , leaving him with nothing but energy.

Energy he decided to use by flitting around backstage annoying every single person in the vicinity.

"Hey, Irish." A pause. Quiet giggles. "Bet you weren't expecting that."

Kurt raised a hand to his temple, trying to massage away the pain and keep his temper in check.

"Q." Kurt turned just in time to see Quinn turn her face right into the finger Puck was holding out. The girl scowled at him and pushed Puck away. "Bet you weren't expecting that."

Puck moved away from the girl, grinning from ear to ear, making his way to his next victim. He would stick his finger near their face and say their name, causing them to turn into the finger, jabbing themselves in the cheek.

Kurt tried to tune him out once again. He focused on what was being said on-stage by Santana and Rachel, focused on getting into his character, absolutely ignoring the fact that Blaine had just fallen victim to Puck's stupid joke and that he knew the boy would be trying very hard not to be impolite even though Puck had just interrupted his concentration.

Kurt didn't realised he had moved until he could see everyone else backstage, instead of the few he could see from his spot in the corner.

Blaine met his eye briefly, a small smile flitting over his face before he looked back at his shoes, his brow furrowed in concentration once again.

Kurt admired the way Blaine put his whole body, mind and soul into his performance. He didn't goof off backstage like so many of their friends but he also didn't tell everyone else to stop, like Rachel always did.

The look of determination on his boyfriend's face was one of his favourite things and Kurt's heart ached to be able to tell the other boy that.

Unfortunately, Kurt was so wrapped up in gazing at his beautiful boyfriend that he didn't notice Puck sneaking up beside him.

"Kurt." He turned his face without thinking and felt Puck's finger jab his cheek. "Bet you weren't expecting that." Puck said, giggling under his breath.

Kurt didn't even think, just acted. He turned and punched Puck in the face.

"Bet you weren't expecting that." He whispered harshly. Puck looked completely shocked, still holding onto his cheek. Kurt's eyes bugged out of his head. "Oh my god." He started to laugh.

Kurt Hummel had just punched Noah Puckerman in the face. One of his number one bullies for years ad he just punched him in the face.

Kurt heard someone snort and looked around to see everyone who was backstage staring at them, the majority trying to hold in laughter.

They all heard the curtain drop on-stage, signalling half-time and suddenly they all started clapping.

Blaine wasn't even trying to hold back his laughter now, along with many others.

Rachel flounced backstage.

"Thank you, thank you all. I know my performance has so far proved to be flawless but I never expected this kind of-" She stopped abruptly when she noticed they were all looking at Kurt.

Santana came up behind Rachel.

"What did we miss?"

"I'm so sorry, Puck, but you were being _so_ annoying." Kurt finally managed to say. Puck just rubbed at his jaw.

"You have one hell of a right hook. I'm totally gonna have a bruise tomorrow."

"Wait, our gay little cop punched you in the face?!" Santana exclaimed, sending everyone into laughter again. "I miss all the good stuff!" She complained.

They all started going back to their preparations for the second act, a few people clapping him on the shoulder.

Blaine came up to him last, five minutes of intermission left.

"I guess those boxing lessons paid off." Blaine's voice came out nervously. Kurt smiled and reached for the other boy's hand.

"They sure did." He looked down at their intertwined hands. "I hate fighting with you." He whispered.

"Me too. Kurt, I'm-." Kurt his fingers over Blaine's mouth to stop him.

"Let's talk after the show, okay?"

Blaine nodded, his eyes looking sad still.

"I love you." Kurt said with a smile. His boyfriend's face erupted into a grin.

"I love you too, my kick-ass boyfriend."

Kurt chuckled and leaned in to give Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you on-stage, Tony." He winked then walked away.

Yeah. Kurt felt pretty bad-ass today.


End file.
